En el corazón de una madre
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Conan esta muy ocupado protegiendo a todos los que lo necesiten de los hombres de negro... Pero al parecer se ha olvidado de una persona./ Se me ocurrió ayer. Especial día de la madre atrasado. Y si no, especial cumpleaños de Shinichi *-*


**¡Hola hermosuras! **

**Ya se que os preguntaréis: "¿Que coño hace esta escribiendo un fic para el día de la madre si eso fue ayer?"**

**Pues que no hay nada mas especial que escribir algo que se te ocurrió el mismo día ¿No creéis? :3**

**Y si de todas formas eso no os convence tomadlo como un regalo de cumpleaños, ¡Ya que hoy es 5 de Mayo! ¡FELICIDADES SHINICHI! ¡Todo te queremos mucho!**

**CONAN: ¡Es verdad! No me acordaba.**

**YO: Jaja.** ** Ahí que ver la cabeza que tienes Co-nan-si-to.**

* * *

El adolescente rejuvenecido diez años caminaba por el hotel de turno en sus vacaciones.

Pero no eran unas vacaciones como las otras.  
Na había Agase, ni liga juvenil de detectives, ni playa, ni montaña, ni campamento y, milagro, ningun cadáver para variar.  
No, sólo eran él y sus padres disfrutando de las primeras vacaciones juntos en años.  
Sin embargo, Conan no se fiaba de su suerte y le había pedido a Heihi que fuera a Beika a cubrirle las espaldas a Ai y de paso también a Ran. No fuera que a los de la organización les diera por "jugar" en su ausencia.  
Incluso Kaito kid estaría vigilante (o eso le había prometido) y eso si, señoras y señores, le hacía sentirse un inútil a limites que no podrían comprender.  
A cada paso que daba mas se maravillava (y a la vez avergonzaba) de sus padres.  
¡Nada menos que el hotel plaza!  
¿Que pretendían? ¿Y como habían conseguido colarle aun siendo un niño de nueve años a los ojos del mundo?  
Decidió que, a pesar de ser detective, no lo iba a investigar ya que sus padres eran muy obtusos. Mejor no indagar en sus mentes.  
Ademas, tenía la sensación de que pronto lo descubriría.  
Antes no se fiaba de las sensaciones y los sentidos extra... pero, después de conocer a Haibara y ver lo bien que le funcionaban decidió que no era algo tan malo, siempre que no llevara el nombre de "intuición femenina". Admitamoslo, a veces era un pelín machista. Al igual que todo chico de diecinueve años.  
En sus constantes cavilaciones sobre lo anterior se paró en seco al oír el llanto de una mujer.  
Sonaba débil y amortiguado por los ruidos del resto del hotel y parecía que venía de lejos, sin embargo reconoció a la perfección el tipo de llanto: su madre.  
La sensación que llevaba tiempo sintiendo explotó como si de un pistoletazo de salida se tratase y corrió como una bala sintiendo la terrible necesidad de cojer su patinete propulsor, pero no podía.  
Dejó atras las caras sorprendidas de los adultos y algún que otro: "¡Mas cuidado niño!" sin que le importaran una mie... ¡nada! Llegó a la puerta de la habitación de su madre en menos tiempo del que creía posible y la razón volvió a él.  
¿Por que iba a estar su madre llorando?  
Ella era ex actriz. ¿Podría estar gastandole una broma? Pero... ¿para que?  
Volvió a escuchar otro sollozo proveniente de la habitación...  
¡El razonamiento al carajo!  
Hhabía un letrero de "ocupado" en la puerta, conclusión: Comenzó a aporrearla como nunca nada.  
- ¡Mamá, mamá! -gritó sin importarle hacer una escena- ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ocurre? ¡Mamá!  
En esto que aporreaba y gritaba, la puerta se abrió y de pura suerte Conan no se dio de Bruces en el suelo.  
"¿Estaba abierto?" -No pudó evitar pensar sintiendose estúpido y avergonzado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy ya que esto va a ser un Two Shoot.**

**CONAN: ¿Y por que no hacer solo uno? Lo he visto, no es tan largo.**

**YO: Porque este era para poner al día a la gente. El siguiente sera mañana... ¿Que no quieres que tu mamá tenga dos días centrados en ella? -_-**

**CONAN: ... ¿Es necesario responder ahora?**

**YO: Hay, ha pasado un año mas y no cambias. ¡Ah! Ya que estas aquí ¿Me haces el Disclaimer porfis? *-***

**CONAN: No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que... Sta Fantasía no es ni dueña mia "solo le faltaba que lo fuera, iba apañado" ni del resto de personajes de mi mundo. Así que Aoyama-sensei, no te cabrees.**

**YO: ¿Conan? Sabrás que se lo que estabas pensando ¿no?**

**CONAN: ¡Estoy muerto! -Ve como sacó un DVD de Yaiba el enmascarado- ¡En mi cumple no por favor!**

**YO: Pues eso, que os esperamos mañana para el último cap y de paso le hare un llamado al resto de personajes para que le canten las 40 a Conan. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
